Matt's Chat Survivor: Borneo
Survivor: Borneo is the first season of Matt's Chat Survivor! 14 days, 8 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Schoolyard PIck For Tribes' *'Double Vote' 'Season Summary' Once the eight castaways arrived to the chat, Matt announced that the first two people to say 'I' would become a team leader. These team leaders would pick the first members of their tribe. Daniel said 'I' first, and chose Pagong as his tribe, leaving Kden on Tagi. After the schoolyard pick was over, the tribes were.... Pagong-Daniel, Gavin, Koror and Meghan Tagi-Kden, Mike, Purry and Tommy The tribes competed in their first challenge called 'Four Letters'. While Purry and Kden were able to score 2 points for Tagi, they weren't able to win as Gavin and Meghan scored 4 points for Pagong. Because Mike and Tommy didn't participate in the first challenge, their heads were on the chopping block. In the end, Mike was sent home over Tommy after a 2-2; 2-0 vote. Tommy was in danger for the first vote, but after Tagi lost the second challenge, Tommy became the swing vote between Kden and Purry. Tommy decided that Kden would be more valuable, and sent Purry packing in a 2-1 vote. Tommy and Kden were down in numbers 4-2, but were happy once they learned that the tribes were being switched. Daniel and Meghan stayed on Pagong, with Kden joining them, and Tommy stayed on Tagi, with Gavin and Koror joining him. Kden and Tommy tried to keep themselves safe by really working in the challenge, but only Tommy became successfull by winning the challenge for Tagi, sending Pagong to tribal council. At tribal council, the two original Pagong members stuck together, and voted off Kden, as he was not with them originally, leaving Tommy as the only original Tagi member in the game. The five remaining castaways were surprised as Matt told them to drop their buffs for a merge. The merge was celebrated by a Survivor Auction. Gavin bought the first covered item for $180, but was dissappointed when he received a grass salad. Tommy took a gamble, when he spent all of his money on a bottle, but it was worth it when it was revealed that the bottle contained a message saying that Tommy would be able to cast two votes for one person at the next tribal council. Meghan and Daniel also took gambles on covered items, but it was not their lucky day, as they received an ass salad and a blank note. Koror was the only one who hadn't spent any money yet, but bought the last item of the auction for $500, which was the first individual immunity. Gavin and Koror found themselves in a powerful position as they were the swing votes. They had choose between their original Pagong members Daniel and Meghan or their new Tagi member Tommy. They decided to go with their switched tribe, and blindsided Daniel in a 4-2 vote. After Koror won the next immunity challenge, himself and Gavin decided to make a big move and flip on their ally Tommy. However, when Tommy found out, he made a final two deal with Meghan in order to ensure his safety, which caused the vote too tie, 2-2. However, Meghan decided to flip on the revote, and Tommy became the 2nd member of the jury. In the final immunity challenge, Gavin barely beat Koror and Meghan, but was able to win. Because of Koror's loyalty, Gavin decided that it was only right to take Koror to the finals with him, and sent Meghan packing. At the final tribal council, Tommy had planned to vote for Gavin, but changed her vote to Koror once Gavin decided not to do what he wanted. However, Tommy's vote didn't matter as Daniel and Meghan voted for Gavin for his social and strategic game, and Gavin became the sole survivor by a vote of 2-1. 'Castaways' 'The Game' Voting Chart Category:Seasons